Prom: Vampire Academy Style
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: It's prom night and Rose and Dimitri can have an open relationship. Well, more so. It's a night of kisses, misses, and fancy cloths. ONE-SHOT maybe . I used to be AquamarineBelicov. Now I'm Mrs. Aquamarine Ozera.
1. Getting Ready

**Hey my peoples! Okay, so, yeah, this is basically as the title entails. It's prom at St. Vlads. That is just too fun for words. Luckily, I will attempt to but it into words. Okay, so, keep in mind that it was a dance in the first book, so this is completely different. Plus, this has Aqua in it. She always makes things fun. So, yeah, the first chapter is in Aqua's room in guest housing. BTW, check out Days vs. Nights. It's just a kind of… different intake of vampires. They have beating hearts, but yet they never age. Learn more by reading it. Oh, and this is at the end of the year, the day after graduation. Rose was already assigned to Lissa and Dimitri was assigned to Christian. Dimitri is not Strigoi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. It doesn't get any simpler than that.**

Getting Ready

**Rose POV**

"Guys, please. I can take care of myself. Go work on yourselves," I said for the thousandth time as they put makeup on my face.

"Rose, you know it doesn't take long to do me, and Lissa's a fast worker. So, please, stop moving your pretty little lips so I can put lipstick on them," Aqua reasoned.

"Besides, don't you want to look good for Dimitri?" Lissa asked. She had a point. Lissa had found out about me and Dimitri when me, Dimitri, and Aqua, along with two Moroi teachers, had been kidnapped at the rescue mission after the attack on the academy. The bond had turned two-way, like Aqua and Alex, her husband. So now we can talk in our heads back and forth.

Lissa and Aqua were monsters alone, but when you put them together, well, you got the Tasmanian devil times 10. There was no stopping them. I sat back and let them do whatever the hell they wanted. Knowing my girls, I would look fabulous. Oh, my God, did I just say "fabulous"? They're rubbing off on me.

I felt them stop doing stuff to my face, so I opened my eyes to look at what they had done. I was shocked. They had applied a bit of toner to under my cheek bones to make them look even higher that they already were, giving a sexy look to them. My lips were blood red, making them look full and kissable. My eye shadow was red near the eye and went black as it went out. The Maybelline Lash Stiletto mascara they had put on my made my eyelashes look like they could Dorothy blow from the Land of Oz and then back to Kansas in one bat.

"You guys are just amazing," I said, still marbling my reflection.

"Glad you like it. Now, sit back so we can do your hair," Aqua said. I sigh and let them without arguing, because if it came out anywhere near as good as my makeup, it would be enough to pull of the dress that they were making me wear. It was a long flowing red dress that had some flowers embroidered on the waist **(dress on profile)**. It was cut up to the top of my thigh on one side. I insisted on something less expensive, but they didn't listen to me. They just bought it anyways. I swear, they bought me more clothes than I had in the first place in the past 9 months. I swear, it kills me.

"We have way more money than we want, Rose," they would always say. "Plus, you're our best friend." I would always give in to the clothes and endless hours of trying things on and modeling them. I get sick of it, but they don't.

I felt someone start to tug on my hair as they tried to brush out my now dried hair. It tends to get knotted when it's wet and air dried. I had to try to not squeak at the pain of it all. Curse me having hair that went to the middle of my back. I was really a pain in the ass, but I knew Dimitri liked it. Finally, the pain ended and I felt small hands run through my hair. It was probably Aqua, due to the size. I felt a lock of hair being pulled up then tugged lightly as it got curled. I could feel the heat at my scalp, but thanked God for their precision when it came to hair. The lock was released and pinned to my scalp as to not get in the way. The curling continued for a while. When it finished, they unpinned the curls so they fell freely. A few were pinned up, from what I could feel. They sprayed something in my hair.

"Okay, Rose, you can look," Lissa said. I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection. My hair was in loose curls around my head. There were little red rose barrettes all over my head, holding some locks out of my face. There were side bangs on the left that were strait and the end of them was pinned up just in front of my ear by yes another rose.

"As much as I hate roses, this is beautiful," I said, touching my curly gingerly.

"Thank you for the appreciation. People hardly ever get it from you," Lissa commented. I rolled my eyes at her. "What? It's true."

"Whatever," I said.

"Oh, and we have to help you into your dress so you don't mess up your makeup or hair," Aqua said.

"Okay, sure," I said and got up. I was only in a strapless bra and underwear. Just as Aqua got my dress out of the dress bag, there was a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Alex asked from the other side. I chuckled.

"Actually, I'm not, Alex, so don't come in," I said.

"Aqua, can you hand me my flower? I forgot it," he called.

"Sure," she said and grabbed a white flower pin off the bedside table. She ran to the door and cracked open so she could give it to him without him seeing me.

"Thanks, babe," he said and walked in the direction of the building exit. He was probably going to Dimitri's room, where Christian and Adrian were.

"Okay, let's get you into that dress," Aqua said once she got the dress from the bed. "Hands up." I lifted my arms above my head and she unzipped the zipper on the waist. It slid down easily until it got to the torso. That was tight fitting, so, even unzipped, we had to work to get it around the makeup and my hair. Once that was done, Lissa zipped it up and they stepped back to admire their work.

"She's growing up, Liss," Aqua said in a strained voice, like she was going to cry. She bit her lip and smiled, taking Lissa's hand like they were my parents.

"She sure is," Lissa said in the same strained voice. Aqua leaned her head on Lissa's shoulders.

"You guys are drama queens," I said. And then I saw the actual tears in their eyes. They really did act as my parents, though Lissa was only about half a year older than me and Aqua was only 4 years older than me. They were just there for me. So was Dimitri, but I could never see him as a parental figure to me. Not hardly.

"I love you guys," I said and went over to hug them. I hugged then tightly and kissed each of their cheeks.

"Rose, don't you dare cry. We worked way too hard on your makeup," Lissa said. I chuckled and kept the tears at bay.

"Best friends forever, right, guys?" I said.

"Forever," they said together.

We pulled back and they went to get ready. I took the opportunity to look at myself in the mirror. I looked just beautiful. My dress hugged be in all the right places and allowed extensive movement. My hair looked elegant spiraling to my shoulder blades. The large amount of red kind of emphasized my name. It all looked stunning. Then I remembered that my necklace was in my room. It was one that Dimitri had gotten me for Valentine's Day. The charm bracelet I had gotten myself and then a matching one for Dimitri was also stuck in my dorm.

"Hey guys," I called into the apartment. Mia and Viktoria were here, too, but they hadn't helped with me. They were too busy doing themselves. I was truly grateful for that. "I'm going to go get my jewelry from my room."

"Wait, I want to see you first!" Mia yelled and ran out of the bathroom. "Wow, Rose, you look just… wow."

"Nice choice of words," I laughed and turned to go. I walked out and went into the dhampir dorms. I ran into Alberta on the way.

"Wow, Alberta. I didn't know you had curves," I said to her. She was wearing a long black dress with buckles on the straps. It was simple, but beautiful on her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Rose. Have you seen Princess Ozera?" she asked. I nodded.

"She's getting ready in her room. And it you don't want bruises, I suggest you don't call her Princess. She hates that. And the bruises will be from her, not me," I warned. She chuckled. I kept a strait face. "I'm not kidding. You should have see this mean bruise she gave Dimitri for calling her Princess Water."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said and headed in the direction I had just come from.

I headed up to my dorm and got my stuff. As I came out, I ran straight into Adrian. He was in black vest tuxedo with a purple tie. He looked good.

"Hey, Adrian. You look nice," I said.

"Why, thank you, Little Dhampir. You don't look to bad yourself. Did Lissa and Aqua get to you already?" he asked.

"Yup, pretty much," I said. "Have you seen Vikki?"

"Yes, she's in Aqua's room getting ready," I said. Adrian and Viktoria were kind of a thing. They hadn't done anything, do to Viktoria only being 17. So he had agreed to wait until she was 18. "I suggest you don't go in there. They're probably trying to help her out and that could go pretty bad."

"Good to know. Well, see you at prom, Little Dhampir," he said and started walking toward Dimitri's room.

"'Kay, bye, Adrian," I called over my shoulder. More people were coming out, so there were plenty of well dressed novices and Moroi in the lounge. This is probably what one of those high class offices looked like, flooded with people all dressed up. A few heads turned in my direction and the whispers commenced. I made my way back to Aqua's place and when I got there, I looked at myself again. Much better. The necklace was a single large rose on a sterling silver chain. The bracelet was a silver chain with teardrop diamond on it. I had added a couple charms, though. Aqua had given me and Dimitri heart-shaped aquamarine charms (ha, ha)** (on profile)**, Lissa had given me a charm that was gold in the shape of a heart was studded in diamonds. It said "Love" in the center **(on profile. Oh, and I know the one in the link is cubic zirconium. Just pretend it's real)**, and Alberta had given us both a wing charm **(again, on my profile)**. I didn't get it at first, but then I realized they were the wings of guardian angels. It was sweet of her.

I waited for about 5 more minutes until Aqua, Lissa, Victoria, and Mia came out. Aqua looked great. She had a simple dress. It was a blue v-neck halter dress. It came to just above her kneecaps **(on profile)**. It made her short legs look longer. Her hair was curly, as usual, but, like mine, some hairs were pinned to her scalp gracefully. She also had a tiara that had aquamarines in it (again, ha, ha) and spiraled gracefully **(on profile)**. She had on blue wedges that made her the slightest bit taller. She finished the look with a blue fan. I don't know why she had the fan, but it was a cute touch added to the tiara.

Lissa had on a long pink semi-poof dress that had intricate designs on the torso and chest. It was strapless and fit her perfectly** (on profile)**. She had on her Dragomir necklace **(on profile)** and a tiara with pink and clear stones and spiraled into a heart at the front **(on profile)**.

Mia's dress was a purple short dress that went about 3 or 4 inches above the knee and was one shoulder. There was a strip of glitter at the side that went up until it reached her breasts then in went across and around the side **(on profile)**. She had on white high heels and a diamond bracelet.

Viktoria's dress was a simple white dress, but it was satin and hugged her torso so that it looked beautiful and sexy on her. The bottom was flowing and long. She had on silver stilettos and a sterling silver anklet.

"Anyone laugh about the tiara, and you're dead," Aqua threatened and held up her hand. She produced a baseball sized fireball and tossed it up and caught it.

"Don't worry, it's actually cute on you. Why do you have a fan?" I asked.

"I think it's cute. I thought I might as well add onto the tiara look. It turns out that all Royal females have to wear a stupid tiara." I smiled and chuckled at her. She was so much like me. She glared and then smirked. "Don't think I didn't anticipate that laugh. That's why I got you one, too." I frowned. She went into her room and came out holding a tiara that was pretty simple. It was diamonds in the shape of a tulip in the front and then two lines on diamonds went back from it and met in the back** (on profile)** but I still didn't like to wear tiaras and Aqua knew it.

"But Aqua-," I started whining, but she cut me off.

"Nope. You _have_ to wear it. The only way out of wearing this one is if you win prom queen. But until then, you wear this one."

"Okay, everyone ready?" I sighed, holding out my hands to Lissa and Aqua. They smiled and took them. Aqua took Viktoria's hand and Lissa took Mia's. We all left the room, hand-in-hand, and headed toward the Dhampir dorms. We went up to Dimitri's room and knocked. Adrian answered and smiled when he saw Viktoria. Then he burst out laughing when he saw my tiara. I sent him a death glare and he stopped.

"Guys, the girls are here," Adrian called.

"Let them in, then," Dimitri called. Adrian went in and we followed. We plopped down on Dimitri's bed. Eddie, Alex, and Dimitri were sitting on the couch, Adrian walked to sit next to Viktoria on the bed, and Christian wasn't in the room.

"Where's Christian?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Dimitri said. Just then the toilet flushed from the bathroom and in walked Fire Boy.

Dimitri was wearing a black tux with a black tie and white shirt underneath. Eddie wore a tuxedo vest that was blue, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie. Christian was wearing a black suit with a white tie and light blue shirt underneath. Alex had on a grey suit, white shirt, and blue tie. They all looked pretty good.

"Should we go now?" Christian asked, sitting on the bed. Everyone shrugged and we got up. The girls let go of each other's hands and exchanged them with their date's hand. So, it was me with Dimitri, Aqua with Alex, Lissa with Christian, Viktoria with Adrian, and Mia with Eddie. We all walked out and toward the commons. Of course, when I and Dimitri came out, hand-in-hand, the whispering started up again. I did my best to ignore it.

When we entered the commons, I was dazzled. The walls were lined with twinkle lights and there were couches and chairs and tables set up everywhere. There were streamers on the walls and tables that ranged from black to cream to white. It was beautiful.

They were playing "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus.

"I put my hands up, their playing my song, butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yeah. Moving my hips like yeah," all the girls in our group sang along, doing as the song says. The guys just chuckled as they let us to a couch and sat us down on their laps as we still sang and danced on their laps. They were all but in hysterics by the end of the song.

Let prom begin!

**Okay, so, I need help with Prom King and Prom Queen. I was thinking either Lissa and Christian, Rose and Dimitri, or Aqua and Alex. Also, I might make Aqua loose her cool in the future. She has a hot temper. That's due to being a fire user and the effects of spirit. So, yeah. Tell me what you think about both those topics, 'kay? And I need ideas about future chapters.**

**Love,  
Viktoria Belicov**


	2. Taking Prom to the Picture Line

**Hello, my dear readers. Okay, all I have to say is WOW! You guys are awesome! I can't believe the Reviews I'm getting. And I love your King/Queen ideas. They're all great. And as keep the suggestions coming. This is going to have, like, up to 7 chapters. Maybe more if the Reviews inspire me enough. I know that that's a little long for a ONE-SHOT, but that's just me. Also, I wanted to suggest that if you want to read something sweet and sappy about Rose and Abe, read Butterfly Fly Away. I nearly cried as I wrote it. But there are spoilers for "Like We Do", so if you are still waiting for that, don't read it. Okay, so, ON WITH PROM!  
Disclaimer: I don't, nor never have, owned Vampire Academy.**

Taking Prom to the Picture Line

**Aqua POV**

"Guys!" I said to my friends, sitting on the couch. "Want to get our pictures taken?"

"Cool! Prom pictures! I always wanted one. But Rose here never wanted them," Lissa screamed over the music and the hundreds of animatedly talking people in the commons.

"Then, come on!" I saw the look on Alex's face. "Oh, no. You're getting this picture," I yelled at him. I stood up and crossed my arms. _You know the consequences for not doing this, don't you? No se-, _I started to say through the bond, but he knew. He shot up and took my hand. I smiled victoriously. That always got to him. **(A. N. And Aqua was going to say "No sex for a week," just to let you know. Lolz. Alex is so whipped.) **

We walked over to the section of the commons that was set up for pictures. Currently, Melina and Clark, two Moroi, were getting their pictures taken. There was a huge line.

"Iisus, pomogi mne (Jesus, help me)," I mumbled to myself in Russian. Alex chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him. The others had joined us. We wanted to take several pictures.

"What did she just say?" Rose asked.

"She said something along the lines of 'Jesus, help me.'" Lissa said and giggled. I gave her a 'kill you dead' look. I swear, if she wasn't pale before, which she was, she was now. I laughed at her.

"Actually, that's exactly what I said. I mean, do you see the length of this line. And we're all in heels. This is not going to go well for any of us girls. Well, actually, I could just take our shoes off until we get to the front," I half mused. I was coming up with things as I went along. Everyone agreed with the idea and took their shoes off, with much relief, I must add. I swear, being a girl is hard enough with the natural stuff like periods and giving fricking birth. Then there's the unnatural stuff. There's makeup and flatirons and stilettos, oh, God, stilettos. And all for the men. Well, it gets good sex, so…

We waited a while. It was 5 minutes and the line still hadn't moved. I was getting bored. Then the next song brightened my mood. It was "Macarena". I started doing the dance. It was one of the most fun dances there was. Rose, Lissa, Mia, and Viktoria joined me. When we put our hands on our butt and wiggled our hips, we turned, jumped, and yelled, "Heeeey, Macarena!" Eyes turned to us and saw we were doing the dance. People started to join in and soon we had the entire line doing it. It roared through the commons when we all yelled, "Heeeey, Macarena!" I looked towards the direction I was supposed to, which was toward the doors, and saw Alberta and Janine coming in. I had seen Alberta earlier. She had come by when Rose had went to get her jewelry. She was wearing a beautiful black long satin dress that looked great on her. Janine, however, I was not prepared for. She was wearing a purple satin dress that hugged her body perfectly. I knew Rose got her body from somewhere, and it defiantly hadn't been her father, Abe Mazur. The dress was short, just above the knee, and was tight on the waist and chest. It had spaghetti straps and one side was sort of pulled up and there was a bow there **(on profile)**. She looked sexy. It was truly the end of the world if Janine Hathaway was wearing this dress. I continued doing the Macarena, nonetheless. Dimitri and the rest of the boys had joined in. Dimitri looked like he was having fun, which was out of him element. But this dance practically screams Adrian and Eddie. Christian was just enjoying the view of Lissa shaking her ass. He is such a pig.

At the end of the song, I sat up on the rails that had been set up to keep this line in order. "Hey! Who wants to hear us sing?" I screamed to the general commons. Everyone erupted into applause. "We're gonna need a microphone. I don't think any of us want to lose our voices." There were a few chuckles from the crowd. Rose, Lissa, Mia, and Viktoria hopped up onto the rails. A freshman with cute freckles came running up with a mic in his hands.

"Here, Princess," he said and handed me the mic.

"Thanks, kid. And call me Aqua," I said.

"Okay, Aqua." He ran back to the crowd.

"Okay, so, what should we sing?" I screamed. The guys were now standing in front of us, between our legs. A lot of people raised their hands. I just picked the brightest outfit. "Okay, you, in the front with the pink poof dress."

"Um, how about Lissa singing 'Love Story by Taylor Swift," she said. I handed the mic to Rose, who handed it to Lissa.

"Can we have a beat to start with?" I asked the crowd. They started to clap to the beat of the song. Lissa started.

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and then the flashback starts.  
I'm standing there,  
On a balcony in summer air

"See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd and say hello.  
Little did I know,

"That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles.  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go.  
And I said,

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

"So I snuck out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew.  
So close your eyes. (Lissa covers Christian's eyes)  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter.  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet.  
But you were everything I need, I was begging you please don't go.  
And I said,

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story baby just say yes.

"Romeo save me,  
They're trying to tell me how I feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be scared, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

"Oh, oh, oh.

"Got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said,

"Romeo save me,  
I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me, Juliet,  
You'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad; go pick out a white dress.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

"Oh, oh, oh,

"Oh, oh, oh.

"'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

The crowd went crazy when she finished. Me, Rose, Mia, and Viktoria were all basically yelling in Alex, Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian's ears.

"Wow, was she great or was she fabulous?" I yells to the commons, using the air element to carry my voice above the cheers. "Alright, what next?" Once hands shot up. "Okay, you, in to black tux and red tie in the back."

"How about you singing "Rockstar 101" by Rihanna," he suggested. I smiled.

"No problem dude," I said, doing an Ozzy Osbourne impersonation. "Rock on! I'ma go make a tuna sandwich!" The whole room erupted with laughter. Now, clap, my people, clap!"

They clapped and I sand.

"I told ya,  
I told ya  
I told ya,  
I told ya baby, baby.  
Uh, uh.  
I told ya, baby.  
Uh-oh,  
I told ya, baby.  
Uh-oh,  
I told ya, baby.  
Uh-oh,  
I told ya, baby.  
Uh-oh,  
I told ya.

"Got up in the club.  
Posted in the back.  
Feeling so good.  
Looking so bad.  
Rocking this skirt.  
Rocking this club.  
Got my middle finger up (I proceed to do so)  
I don't really give a fuck.

"Rocking these diamonds.  
I'm rocking these chains.  
Make sure you get a picture (I strike a pose)  
I'm rocking my fame.  
To be what you is,  
You got to be what you are.  
The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar.

"I'm a rockstar.  
Hey, baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby,  
Big city, bright lights  
Sleep all day,  
Up all night.

"Hey baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby it's,  
Big city, bright lights,  
Sleep all day, up all night.

"Baby I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Hey, hey, hey.

"Six inch walker,  
Big shit talker.  
I never play the victim,  
I'd rather be the stalker.  
So, baby take me in,  
I'll disobey the law.  
Make sure you frisk me good.  
Check my panties and my bra.

"Wildin' out,  
A crazy house,  
With my white jacket on.  
Why don't you come and sign me out?  
To be who you is you got to be who you are.  
The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar.

"I'm a rockstar.  
Hey, baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby,  
Big city, bright lights  
Sleep all day,  
Up all night.

"Hey baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby it's,  
Big city, bright lights,  
Sleep all day, up all night.

"Baby I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Hey, hey, hey.

"Hey,  
I'm rockin' out tonight  
'Cause I can't wait 'til tomorrow.  
I'ma live my who life in the night,  
'Cause I ain't got no time to borrow.  
I'm rockin' out tonight.  
Why wait for tomorrow?  
I'ma live my whole life in the night.

"I'm a rockstar.  
Hey, baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby,  
Big city, bright lights  
Sleep all day,  
Up all night.

"Hey baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby, I'm a rockstar.  
Hey baby it's,  
Big city, bright lights,  
Sleep all day, up all night.

"Baby I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Oh, baby, I'm a,  
Hey, hey, hey."

I ended the song with a rock hand sign and "Thank you, goodnight! My sandwich was delicious!" People laughed and cheered and clapped. I was a serious riot. Then we noticed that the line had gone up some. The girls just scooted down and the guys followed.

"What next?" I yelled for the 3rd time. Hands shot up for the 3rd time. "You, in the pink and white polka dot short dress to the side."

"Can you stop singing for a second? I was just curious about something. Don't all of you know how to do the handshake from Scrubs and the ankle swear from iCarly?" All of our girls but Mia nodded. She had given up on both. "Can you show us?" We shrugged and got down, dipping under the bars. We paired up. Me and Vikki and then Lissa and Rose.

"Which one first?"

"Scrubs."

"Okay. One, two, three, go." We did the Scrubs handshake that we had fallen in love with when we saw Elliot and Turk do it on Scrubs. We were pros at it and did it super fast.

"Wow," the Moroi girl said. "So, now iCarly."

"Okay, one, two, three, go." We, once again, did it super fast, due to extensive practice. **(A. N. I can actually do both. And there are links to both of them on my profile under Other Links.)**

"Okay, thanks," she said. "Oh, and, is it okay if I put that on YouTube?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Rose said.

"I think that was supposed to be a figure of speech, but with Rose you can never be sure," I said. Some people chuckled. "Okay, so, what are we singing next? How about we get the guys in on it?" I suggested to the crowd. I picked the first hand I saw. "You, with the white suit jacket and blue tie."

"How about all of the guys going around rapping parts of "Over" by Drake," he suggested. I like this kid. I grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"What a great idea," I said, grinning like the Devil at the guys.

"Do we have to?" Dimitri whined.

"Yes," all of us girl said in unison.

"Alex, you know the consequences," I said.

"So do you, Christian," Lissa said.

"Same thing for you, Dimitri," Rose threatened.

"Eddie, you know, too," Mia said.

"Okay, so I don't have the same one as you guys, but Adrian knows his consequences," Viktoria said.

"So, guys, either take the consequences and don't rap, or rap and don't get the consequences. It's your pick," I said. We all folded our arms over our chest.

They all sighed in sync and said, again in sync, "We'll rap." We smiled devilishly and hugged them around the neck.

"Thank you, Alex," I whispered seductively in his ear. "You will be rewarded." I kissed the sensitive spot right under his ear and felt him shiver beneath me. I smiled and pulled back. "Good luck, hun," I said in a regular voice, as if I hadn't just most likely cause my husband a painful erection. He turned back around and settled back between my legs. The others had much the same look on their face, like they were experiencing pain and pleasure at the same time. I swear, they are more whipped than whipped cream.

"Which one of you is starting?" Rose asked. "Girls?" she said, raising her hand like she was going to smack something. We all smiled, and nodded, raising our hands as well.

We all whipped down on their heads and yelled, "Come on!" They all seemed to nap out of their dazes and muttered nearly inaudible chorus of "sorry". We smiled and ran a hand through their hair.

"It's okay," we all said. I could see the entire audience holding their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing. I have to admit that it was hilarious to torture them. It was also very fun to do.

"Okay, boys, do your thing," Lissa said and sat back on her hands.

The rap was too horrible. They were all off tune due to our little… encouragements. At least they knew the lyrics. By the time they were finished, there was only one couple ahead of the 10 of us. Once they were done, we started out picture fiasco. The guys had calmed down by now, though. First we did a picture of each couple, then a single picture of each of us, then all the girls, then all the guys, then all of us. Then all of the girls on the guys' backs, then a funny one of the girls all hiding behind my fan with just our eyes showing, then a picture of us all making funny faces. The total price was crazy high, but, hey, I brought by credit card. What? I never leave my card anywhere. So sue me. I pulled it right out of my bra and gave it to the photographer.

"Um, Aqua, why did you keep that there?" Lissa asked me.

"What? I didn't bring a purse. Then again, I could have just put it in Alex's pocket along with the camera, but oh well," I said and shrugged. The guy came back with my baby and the pictures. Yes, I call my credit card my baby, but I call my real baby, Frankie, angel or battery. Why battery? Because she is practically an Energizer battery with the little rabbit and the drum and all.

"Have a nice day, Princess Ozera," the photographer said. I groaned.

"Don't call me Princess," I said. He chuckled and went on to the next person.

It wasn't until we had sat down back on the same sofa that Rose noticed Janine.

"Mom!"she yelled and sprang up from Dimitri's lap. She looked like she wanted to run, but she was in heals and didn't want to trip. "Mom, you look wow! See, I knew you had curves in there somewhere," I heard her say. They walked farther away, so didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ashlee? She was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago with Frankie," I said. And then, right on cue, Frankie came running up to me. "Hey angel," I said and picked her up. "How was your day?"

"Good. We went to the pay ground," she said. She may only be 2, but she is smart. **(And that is supposed to be play. I just wanted it to sound like a little kid who can't pronounce stuff right.)** Ashley and Leo came after her. Ashlee was wearing a teal strapless dress that came a couple of inches above her knee** (on profile)**.She had put Frankie in a purple satin dress that came to mid shin and was realy poofy.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's get this party started for real!" I said.

**Okay, so, this was totally random. I was up all night writing it. Well, that and waiting for my mama to come home. The next chapter will probably be slow dancing, techno dancing, hyper dancing, and basically dancing in general. So, yeah. It will be romantic, funny and, weird. But isn't every prom? I mean, seriously, I only see proms in TV shows and movies, and in the movie I saw, everyone was getting killed. Yeah, I don't want that to happen at my St. Vlads prom. 'Kay, so, open to ideas. And I still need your Prom King/ Queen. 'Kay, so, bye! Love y'all.**

**Love,  
Princess Aquamarine Ozera**


End file.
